Wedding Night
by TechnoGryffin
Summary: Don and Sloan's wedding night.


Written with the incomparable e-anomaly . tumblr . com!

* * *

><p>Sloan couldn't get into the room fast enough. Hanging onto the door, she bent to take off her heels and moved to unzip her dress with a moan. "I love you, babe. But this dress being on me is a limited time offer. If you've got some fantasy to act out, we should do this before I'm wearing flannel."<p>

Don laughed deeply as he walked in behind her. He tripped over her heals before getting to his feat. "Take it off and get comfortable. I'm going to crack open the mini bar since Will is paying for the room and get the two of us drinks." He smirked, already undoing his bow tie.

Without another word, Sloan shimmied from the white off-the-shoulder cocktail dress and flung it next to her shoes. Standing wearing nothing but tiny blue panties, she plucked his t shirt from the nearby drawer. "There. Perfect." Sloan ran her hands over the fabric.

Don turned back, smirking at what she had on. "You know I am going to have to buy new shirts at the rate you take them from me." He pulled out a bottle from the fridge with a bow on it. "From Charlie." He pulled two glasses out and poured them each some bourbon.

"Do you want Mrs. Keefer, Mrs. Sabbith, Dr. Keefer or Dr. Sabbith tonight?"

She sipped at her glass, playing with his tie. "Mrs. Keefer until I'm on top-" Sloan licked her lips. "Then Dr. Keefer."

Don smirked as he put her slip the tie off. "As you wish Mrs. Keefer." Don undid his belt and pushed his pants off, one hand holding his drink. "I somehow forgot to pack condoms. We'll just have to make due."

Sloan pulled his drink from his hand and took a sip. Standing on tiptoe, his tie in one hand, she pressed her body to his and kissed him. Her mouth opened enough to pass him the liquor, licking him lips as she did.

"Fuck." Don muttered, a hand moving around her to keep her close. "You are going to be the death of me. Mrs. Keefer. Married 4 hours and already you'd be the death of me." He moved his hand down to her bum before back up. "Have you ever had sex without condoms?"

Sloan whispered no as she led Don by the hand to the nearby chair and urged him to sit. "So I can get in your lap." She said before she removed his shirt, draping the tie over her neck. "Have you ever...?"

"No." Don muttered, kissing where her shoulder met her neck. "I haven't." He muttered as he moved a hand between her thighs. "I wanted to but I was always worried about getting the woman I was with pregnant." With Sloan it wouldn't be a problem. If she did get pregnant he'd be over the moon.

The noise she made was desperate, her hands pushing into his hair and rocking her hips against his fingers. "Mmm, don't stop." The blue silk was soon drenched, Sloan's voice broken. Hands pushed at his chest, moving him back in his seat. "Jesus- Donny... Arms behind the chair or on the arms?" Sloan held up the tie as she settled onto his lap and gave him a grind.

Don wasn't sure what she was talking about until he opened his eyes and saw the look in her eyes. "On the arms." He answered. There was a bit of need with her that he wasn't use to seeing in her eyes. "Sloan, baby." He moaned softly as he ran his hand over her ass. "Are you really going to tie up hands you enjoy this much?" He asked, two fingers pressing into her.

Both hands moved around the back of his neck as she rode over his fingers, each rotation of her hips brushing his bulge. When she couldn't take it any longer, Sloan rose from his lap, off his fingers, and pulled away the panties.

Onto her knees she moved, taking his fingers into her mouth while hers undid his zipper and released him.

"Shit." Don closed his eyes, not daring to most his hands less he be cursed to hell by her. "You are so beautiful when you're on your knees." He muttered as he moved his hand over her thigh and tried to get himself to relax enough to enjoy what she looked like she was going to do.

Crawling forward, her bare breasts pressed to his cock, she looped one wrist and wrapped the tie around the bottom of his seat to lash the other to the arms of the chair.

Sloan pushed up his shirt and licked at his belly, suckling the skin there before moving lower and taking all of her newly married husband into her mouth.

Don fought against the ties in his wrists. His whole body was trying to get as close as it could to Sloan, her tongue was as wickedly talented as the rest of her. "You have no idea how fucking much I love this." He groaned as he rolled his hips a little bit. "A replica of your mouth should be on display somewhere for men to fuck."

As his hips moved, both of her hands began to toy with the rest of him; over his chest and across his nipples. Sloan moaned around him, beginning to deep throat him. "I want you in me."

Don whimpered like he was being hit. It was so pleasureful it nearly hurt. "Please Sloan. Ride me. Ride me and make the both of us happy. You're my wife now. I took you as my wife in front of everyone. Now sit on my cock."

She pulled herself up and into his lap, legs spread wide, tucked beneath the arms of the chair. One drag of his throbbing flesh through her slit and she called out his name before sinking onto him, allowing him to feel her as she took him down to the very hilt and stayed still. "Fucking God- baby..." Hands held onto his shoulders as she began to move, legs immediately shaking.

"Dr. Sabbith you are going to kill me." Don moaned as he tried to keep himself from spilling inside of her all at once. "You are going to kill me and then take all my money." He had never felt a woman like this before. It was fucking incredible.

She rolled her hips, rising and riding him like he was a show horse. Sloan let her head roll back, her hands reaching for his thighs behind her. She murmured how good she felt, how good he felt buried so deep. "I feel... Fucking God, i feel everything!" Her cry was stinging her eyes as emotional, happy tears began to flow.

Don wanted to grab the back of her head so he could pull her into a kiss. He wanted to make her moan as they moved together. But he couldn't do any of those things. "Do you remember the first time you and I had sex? I lasted 90 seconds. You just smirked and pushed the top of my head until I went down on you."

"Yes." Sloan hissed, moving her mouth over his as she sped up the rate of her hips against his just so. "I can do that again, baby." Sloan kissed his neck, nibbling. "Do you want to be forced to taste me?"

"It won't take much force to get my mouth against your cunt." Don groaned as he moved forward to capture a bouncing nipple. She was small on top but he didn't care. He had enough of her to make himself feel happy. "If you want me to cum outside of you you might want to pull off of me."

Her hand moved to the back of his neck, holding him to her chest. Sloan smiled wanting this night to be kinky. Just enough to be memorable. "I want you to cum in me. Fill me up, Donny... Let me feel you cum." Her mouth moved to his ear, sucking his lobe. Whispering. "Then you can lick my pussy..."

That did it. Don didn't need anything more than that. He moved against her, feeling his cock twist as his orgasm hit him full force. He whimpered her name, Sloan, as he moved to press firmly against her to try to get her to finish too. "You always get creative when I let you on top."

Feeling him twitch and pulse, she leaned back to play with her clit, keeping him buried deep as she rocked. Faster and faster.

Sloan cried out as she came, shaking as she immediately pulled off him and placed one leg over his shoulder, angling her hips. Sloan groaned and presented her damp bits to him. "Lick me."

"Yes, Dr. Sabbith." Don groaned as he moved his hand over the top of the chair because he couldn't touch her. He leaned forward and started to lick and suck his own cum. "Not as bad as I thought." He backed up to say before he started sucking her clit in ernest.

Both hands held his head to her body as she rode against his mouth. As she rode higher, Sloan pulled at the tie, giving him enough slack to touch her body if he wanted to

Don moved his hand up as high as he could on her thigh. "I love you." He groaned as he moved his fingers over her thigh. "I love you Sloan. And I wanted to fuck you for age. I use to think of you when I was with other women just to keep hard." He said, thinking she's think that was sexy.

"I thought of you doing this to me while I was in my office..." Suddenly Sloan broke, cumming again, calling out that she loved him over and over.

Once Don was free of his binding he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down, stripping them of all they had left. He pulled the covers over them and he kissed her, sweetly. "Sloan Samantha Sabbith Keefer. My heart." He whispered, cupping her cheek.

Sloan was shaking, not from the orgasms that has stolen her breath, but from the intensity of the emotions she'd felt. "I love you, Don..." Curling around him, Shown rest her head on his chest, eyes closing slowly. "Hubby."


End file.
